Loki's First Love
by mrsloki
Summary: Loki has returned to New York with a new plan, but will he be able to prevent himself from falling for a woman who's a little different? Complete story. Features also Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Pepper Potts, JARVIS, Colonel Rhodes and Darcy (From Thor).
1. Chapter 1

Loki's First Love

Chapter 1

Loki looked around him. He breathed in the crisp morning air and looked down at all the people passing by on the busy streets of New York City. He smiled to himself. I had been so long since he had been to Earth. That brother of his constantly tried to prevent him from doing do, but he had managed to slip through Thor's grip just this once. He had come to Earth once again with a plan – but a much subtler one this time, due to his defeat curtsey of the Avengers the previous time. He stayed on top of that very high building all morning, simply watching. No one saw him, and by early afternoon he was quite content. He observed muggings, proposals, tourists, almost everything. The white fluffy clouds sped by over his raven black hair and his blue eyes looked out upon the city that never sleeps.

As time stretched on however, the sky got darker and eventually night crept upon the city like a dark blanket, and he couldn't see anything at all on the streets. He had spent all day observing and trying to familiarise himself with the humans, trying to figure out what it was that made them all so resilient and determined to protect their planet. After all, it wasn't that great he thought to himself with a scoff. As he slowly descended from his perch, he suddenly heard a piercing scream from below. He froze, listening. Sounds of a scuffle could be heard, a woman shouting "Help!" again and again. No one came to her aid, but he supposed that was natural in New York, so many muggings people just let them get on with it if it was taking place in a shady side street as this one was. But there was something different about the way this woman was screaming, and he heard sobs accompanying each "Help". He half turned, about to run from the commotion but something stopped him. What am I doing? He thought to himself incredulously. He shook his head and turned towards the noise and finished descending the building. He located the incident, a standard mugging in an alleyway. He peeked over the drain at the top of a building and looked down on the scene. Two men, quite broad and bulky had a slender woman cornered. One of the men was pointing a gun at the woman, whilst the other was demanding information. He had her bag, but the information he was trying to get made Loki think twice about his initial conclusion of a standard mugging. The newly remodelled Stark Tower glinted in the cold darkness overhead and as Loki continued to stare at the sobbing woman, he realised there was something different about her. He couldn't make sense of it, nor all the sudden emotions he felt rushing through him, but he knew with absolute certainty that he had to _know _her. He wanted to talk to her, to laugh with her and his eyes widened slowly. Then he glared at these men and dropped from his hiding place.

He landed on his feet and flashed his best sexy grin as he slowly advanced upon them, a threat in just the way he moved.

"Evening gentlemen!" he called. The men just looked at him, and the dunce holding the gun pointed it towards him instead. He tried again:

"Lovely night. I think maybe you two should leave the lady alone and get on with your business, don't you? She seems quite distressed."

"She should be," one of the men grunted in a gravelly voice, "she just revealed one of our corporations biggest secrets to the military-owww!" he squeaked as his partner in crime kicked his shin. Loki frowned. The woman breathed heavily, heavily bruised and with tears running down her cheeks, terrified as her gaze flicked over her assailants then back to Loki continuously. Loki then got her first proper look at her, and he had never seen anything or anyone more perfect. He greedily took in her brown hair with fell in soft waves down her back and her baby blue eyes with looked at him with terror in them. He cheeks were flushed and despite her bruises, her skin was flawless. Suddenly he was overtaken by anger. How _dare _these men attack this lady in such a way? He snarled at them and hit out. The three of them were quickly embroiled in a fist fight but being a demigod, the two attackers soon lay unconscious on the ground. He stood and licked his lips, then turned to the beautiful woman. He smiled and held out a hand, which she took gingerly.

"Pleasure. What is your name?" he asked softly.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered in a surprised but feather like voice. It was beautiful. "My name is Jenna."

"Mine is Loki. And anytime." She gave her one of his award winning smiles. All of a sudden, her face became outraged.

"I had it under control!" she said, and yanked her hand from his. He frowned unsure of what had just happened as she cried "I would have been fine!" He became irritated and said:

"Yes, you looked very much like you had it under control! Look at your – look at your…" he was going to say 'bruises' but they were no longer there. He scanned her face again and again but it was perfect – no bruising, absolutely perfect. Her expression of annoyance faded and she looked sad.

"I'm very sorry. Thank you." And he blinked, and she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That wasn't human – it was a literal blink of an eye. She was very different and Loki would search for her if it took years. He stepped over the unconscious bodies on the floor and looked around the street. A billboard overhead was advertising Captain America merchandise. He hissed at it and then rubbed his face. 'Forget about her.' he told himself, 'you're here for a reason. You are burdened with glorious purpose.' He smiled as he remembered his plan and took off to the nearest bar where he could think without attracting too much attention.

The bar was crowded, as was the norm for 11pm on a Saturday night in the Big Apple. Adolescents with fake IDs and young adults littered the bar and the dance floor, jumping around to some punt human band that were trying to make the big time. He shoved a drunken teen from a corner table and sat in his place. The teen rolled off the chair, laid on the floor and laughed before being dragged onto the dance floor by two of his equally drunken buddies. Loki gave them a look of disgust as they stumbled away and stared at the table. He needed to find specific people and convince them to help him, but first he needed a way of communicating with them. He stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Tony Stark yawned as he sat at his large mahogany desk in Stark Tower. He had just kissed Pepper goodnight and promised he would be with her in bed in another hour or so after he had finished finalising plans for a new development project. JARVIS came on over the intercom suddenly:

"Sir, two SHIELD agents have unexpectedly turned up and are quite eager to see you."

"Whatever JARVIS – let 'em in." Tony yawned. The doors to the life slid silently open and out stepped a man and a woman, both in mid twenties with neat appearances and holding paper files. He smiled at them but received nothing in return. They approached his desk quickly and the female looked at him and said:

"Sir, we have important information to relay. Jenna Stevens was sighted in 52nd and 7th today, and we need your help in finding her again. She is a huge threat to SHIELD due to her knowledge of our projects and you are our specialist in finding people who are… different."

"Different how?" Tony asked.

"It's all in here," the man held up the paper files, "but please be aware that once you open up these files, you are considered to have accepted the mission."

"Sure, sure." Tony grunted. How hard could finding a person be? He accepted the files and thanked the agents who thanked him in return before leaving the exit. He opened the files expectantly and his eyes widened.

"No!"

Loki finished his fifth beer still watching the teens on the dance floor. He sighed and looked around for what felt like the millionth time. A flash of sliver caught his eye and he focused on a woman's top, shining with the reflected light and speedily making her way through the crowd. He took a double take – it was her! Jenna! He got up so fast the beer bottles went flying, but the music was so loud nobody noticed and he didn't stop to pick them up. He made his way towards the silver light, shoving countless humans out of the way until he saw it disappear through a door. The back exit. He slammed into the door and out into the freezing cold night air. He looked around himself while his breath came out in puffs and he spotted her turning a corner at the bottom of the alley. He followed silently and followed a certain way down a street before she stopped and he slid to the side.

"I can hear you following me." She said in a bored voice. She turned and smiled. Loki stepped out from the shadows and held up his hands.

"You got me."

"Why? Why are you following me?" she asked, interested. He red lips tiled up at the sides.

"You're different." He said simply. She got defensive:

"What do you mean by different?" she demanded.

"Oh, please don't take it the wrong way! You just don't seem like all the other human women I have come across."

"You mustn't have come across many then because I can assure you I am not that different." She took a step towards him and surveyed him with open curiosity. "You yourself seem a little… odd."

He grinned.

"I am." She grinned back and turned, he hair flying behind her beautifully. He took a step forward and she turned back.

"Buy you a drink?" she asked.

"I'd love one." He returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A _vampire_? What the hell Fury? I never signed up for anything like this! This is ridiculous! This is impossible! This isn't real! If this is anything like Twilight, I'm sorry but I straight out refuse." Nick Fury chuckled slightly down the other end of the phone.

"No Stark, I can assure you this is nothing at all like the vampires today's society think of. This woman is ruthless, deadly and very, very dangerous. She is loose in New York City. Perfect cover, no? No one will notice people missing in a place as big as New York. Your job is to track her down and bring her in."

"I'm sorry Fury but I have never dealt with anything like this before. Can she be captured? Is there anything specific I should know?"

"Yes. Forget all of the rubbish about garlic and holy water etcetera – only stakes will work. Stakes made of pure mahogany. Stick one in her chest and she will be paralysed, it will not kill her. Stakes of white oak wood will kill her permanently. I suggest you start to take your desk to pieces." He chuckled again and hung up the phone. Stark looked at it in disbelief then re read the file. She was beautiful – but this capture was going to take planning. He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

Loki slammed his bottle down on the table in the bar.

"I cannot understand how you manage to keep beating me at these drinking races." he said to Jenna. She winked and downed her seventh.

"It does take skill, Einstein. Something which I happen to possess a lot of." She looked at the table and fiddled with her bottle.

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nope. Just thinking. I do that too much." She smiled sadly. He smiled slightly and leaned towards her. She leaned towards him a little before realising what was happening and pulling back. He looked puzzled.

"Don't – get too close. I can cause damage and I'm not good for you."

"I'd take a chance for you." He whispered. She shook her head.

"I haven't loved in a long time. I don't think I'm capable of it anymore. Do yourself a favour and keep yourself safe." She then went to the toilet and never came back. Loki sat there at the table all till 5am, before retiring to a motel and reading until daylight hours.

Tony woke up with his arm around Pepper and the delicious sweet scent of her hair filling his nose. He smiled and gave a happy moan as he stretched. His eyes snapped open and he remembered his assignment and he sighed, still disbelieving of what had come about. He helped the delivery men bring up his new mahogany desk so Pepper wouldn't be suspicious and took a few stakes from the stash he had in his closet. He packed them into a bag, donned his Iron Man suit and left. He flew over the city, zoning into every disturbance he could find, before he hit and interesting one. 'Bingo.' he thought, and descended into that particular side street. He had to blink at what he saw, no matter how prepared he thought he was. Jenna Stevens was stood over a man, _drinking from his neck_. She stood hidden in the shadows of a supermarket, and his eyes were closed. Tony didn't think he was dead, just unconscious, so he took his chance:

"Hey!" Jenna turned and looked at him. Her face wasn't human. Her eyes had dilated and were a bright orange, her face was screwed up into a horrible snarl and she was sporting some very sharp looking fangs, which were covered in blood. Her head rolled around and she shook her head. Her face was back to normal, just as the picture showed in her SHIELD file. She dropped the man on the floor and smiled. The effect was somewhat ruined for Stark though due to the blood all over her chin. She wiped it with the back of her sleeve as if reading his thoughts and said:

"Stark. Didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Jenna. What happened to you, Jenna?" although she couldn't see his face due to the Iron Man mask, his gaze held pity.

"You did, Stark. You left me. I was broken, driven to dark places I never knew existed. Then I was given a shot at a new life and I took it."

"You've made a horrible mistake Jenna."

"I loved you!"

"And I loved you but we weren't right together, you even agreed with me!"

"You destroyed me Tony. You said you would always love me but you jumped at the chance to sleep with the next hot blonde that came along. I was left in the dirt and I was alone. Now you may look at me and think of me as an empty shell of a woman, but I'm as strong as ever. I am falling for someone again for the first time in years!"

"Last time I saw or heard from you, you weren't a damn vampire! I didn't even know they existed!"

"Well wake up and smell the coffee, cause I'm your proof. But what can I do you for on this fine day? No need to pull a girl up for looking for breakfast surely? Girl's gotta eat." She breathed and grinned.

"I've been informed you're a threat to SHIELD and the human population. I'm here to bring you in."

Loki hung up the phone. Darcy had been surprisingly eager to help him. Said something about Jane getting her comeuppance when Loki took over Earth. Thor was going to love that. Loki sniggered and looked around himself. This diner was clean and pleasant. He devoured his bacon sandwich as soon as it was put down on the table, only stopping to look at the people passing by the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Jenna. What was it about her? He didn't understand. He felt weak and foolish and _human_, having such a passion and obsession consume him. He was demigod! He needed power, not love. He didn't believe in love. As he swallowed his last chew, he looked sideway and something caught his eye. He looked back at the sun glinting off of red metal and gaped. Stark! He squinted into the shadows Stark was facing in an attempt to see what he was focused on, and his mouth dropped even wider. Jenna! What?! He couldn't see her face, but he knew it was her right away. They seemed to be having an intense conversation but as he watched, she ran into a side street and Tony gave pursuit. Loki flung a few dollars onto the table and sprung out of his seat, pushing people out of the way to get on to the sidewalk. He sprinted across the street and gave a silent chase in the direction they had gone. However, when the side street came to an end and emerged onto a packed sidewalk, he looked all around himself but couldn't see either of them. He didn't think of looking to the sky for Stark. Just then, Pepper Potts came into view. He grinned predatorily and made his way towards her.

Tony flew above the city, watching Jenna make her way through the alleys. She was _fast_. Inhuman speed. But of course it was inhuman – she was a vampire. He watched her whirl through boxes and litter that covered the side streets and saw as she came to a stop at the edge of the forest. Apparently he hadn't been following her as silently as she had thought – she looked up at him and winked, before disappearing into the forest. He circled the mass of green for hours before finally admitting defeat and flying back to Stark Tower. Once his suit was safely stored away, he swaggered into the living room with an inviting smile on his face for Pepper. She wasn't there. His face grew puzzled before alarm set in, and he looked through the apartment for her. He rang her mobile and her cell: nothing. He ran through the room, jumped into his suit and took off again into the cold night air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pepper struggled against her ropes that bound her and screamed into the silver duct tape across her mouth. She had been sat in the dark for hours with no idea of where she was. All she could remember was walking down the street before being hit on the head and waking up in the darkness tied up. Her head throbbed. Suddenly a dim light came on, illuminating for the first time her surroundings. She cast her gaze around – she was in a basement. An abandoned one by the look of the damp walls and musty smell. Footsteps rung out and a man appeared. Pepper knew him… she just couldn't place his face… Loki! She knew now! He flashed a smile and sat down on a spindly legged chair.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He drawled. "I require your help. I am Loki of Asgard and I come to Earth with hope and power. Now I need you to do a very important job for me: build me an iron man suit. A stronger suit with more abilities, more deadly and advanced." He ripped the tape from her mouth and she screamed.

"Why do you need me?" she spat.

"Because you're the only person who knows exactly how Tony created the suit. You know people. I will allow you to leave – but you will not say a word of this to anyone including Tony, and you will do what I ask because if not – I will have the pair of you murdered. Consider that a threat." He slashed a knife through the ropes tying her hands together, lifted her up by the elbow and threw her towards the door.

"Show yourself out."

Once Pepper had left, Loki followed suit and stalked through the streets in the night. He finally came to a bar and waited outside.

"Loki."

Loki smiled and turned to greet Colonel Rhodes.

"Colonel."

"You have two minutes to tell me what you want from me before I call it in that you are back on our plant. Time starts now."

"Okay okay. You and Stark – never really got along that well did you? You always had a rift in the friendship… use that. I require someone willing to take him on. Use _my _iron man suit to defeat his. Dispose of all of his suits. You are now burdened with glorious purpose. Join me!" Rhodes smiled slightly and held out his hand. Loki took it and shook it before Rhodes turned and entered the bar, but instead of following, Loki headed in the other direction before stopping again at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Loki." He turned with a smile.

"Jenna." Her lips tilted up. She took a step closer:

"Knew I find you skulking around in the shadows." she purred. Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Let's say I've been on a, ah, hike." She chuckled and came towards him again.

"What's changed?" Loki asked. She halted.

"What do you mean?" she said, puzzled.

"I thought you told me to stay away. You are dangerous? I have bigger things to worry about right now than some childish feelings." He replied, turning to leave.

"You have feelings for me?" she asked, quick as a flash. He stopped walking away from her and grimaced with embarrassment. He'd just put his foot in it.

"Ah… yes." He admitted. She smiled warmly.

"I try to stay away from you Loki, but you always seem to find me. Maybe we should stop trying to run away from whatever this is." He turned to face her and she was so close to him he could feel her breath on his cheek. He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his, as time froze.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." He breathed.

"And I you." She said, and he moved towards her and their lips met. A gentle kiss that became more urgent, as if Jenna knew this was their first and last. He could taste her, and she tasted so sweet. He could smell her hair, and it smelt like strawberries. He felt her closed eyelashes brush against his cheek and felt her smiling through the kiss. He twisted his hand into her hair and held her closer. This was new. He had never experienced these feelings for anyone. He constantly fought with himself – he had a job to do here on Earth. But he couldn't stop wanting her to stay with him forever. He didn't think he would ever get tired of kissing her, of looking at her, of holding her.

"Surprise!" she sprang away from Loki immediately, turning with grace to look at the intruder. Stark. Loki snarled at him for the interruption, but Tony ignored him, focused on Jenna.

"You may have escaped me once, but it's not going to happen again. I have a mission to see out and believe me, I have every intention of doing so." His eyes grew a little softer. "I remember when you used to kiss me like that." Loki felt a piece of his heart break off but looked at Jenna in outrage, who had her face screwed up in pain.

"Used to." She whispered. "Please Tony; I'm in love with this man. Please, let me be with him." This statement repaired the fracture in Loki's heart. Tony's gaze moved to Loki and Stark looked at him for the first time. His mouth dropped in recognition.

"That is no man, just as you are no longer a woman." He sneered.

"How can you say that?!" she cried.

"He is a dangerous enemy. And you… I don't want to hurt you Jen, anymore than I already have. But you're a vampire and you kill. For the safety of millions of others and probably yourself, I have to do this. I'm so, so sorry, but I have to take you in." Loki looked in disbelief at Jenna, refusing to believe what he had just heard.

"A… a _vampire_? But that first time we met… you were terrified. Couldn't you have defended yourself?" he said to her. She turned to look back at him.

"A girl's gotta keep up appearances for two dunces who are only bothered about secrets I leaked to buy myself out of a tight spot. But yes. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I understand if you want nothing to do with me Loki, but I love you and I have a lot of life to live so those feelings will be with me for a while." He smiled slightly.

"I'm a demigod. We can live those years together, forever. I love you no matter what Jenna." She gave him a teary eyed smile and moved towards his lips but then suddenly jerked, her body crumpling.

"Wh-?" Then Loki noticed the dark wood stake protruding from Jenna's chest. "NO!" he glared at Stark. Tears were running down his face as he slung her over his shoulder. He looked at Loki.

"It's for her own good. For the good of the people and for her own, cause you're no good for anyone." And with that he activated his thrusters and flew into the night sky. Loki looked desperately after him before speaking into the earpiece he had given to Rhodes during their handshake outside of the bar.

"34th and 2nd, now."

Pepper rounded the corner of 34th and 2nd carrying a heavy black case with the new suit in it. Tears blurred her vision as she handed it to a waiting Loki. She instructed Rhodes how to use it and stood by while he fitted it on and took off into the night. Loki then turned to her and she tensed, but what he said next threw her:

"I'm sorry."

"What?" she said. Had she heard him correctly?

"I'm sorry." He repeated, before elaborating: "I need that suit. But no longer for the original purpose it was built for. It is to go against your Tony, but that is only because he has something incredibly valuable to me that I would quite like back."

"Which is what?" she asked incredulously.

"The woman I love." Then he turned and took off down the street and into the cold night, to rescue her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony had a paralysed Jenna on his back and tears still streaming down his face, etching tear tracks down his face. He shot through the sky like a firework, but suddenly was hit by a large metal object. He flew to the side and dropped Jenna. She dropped through the air like a ton of bricks, but he managed to grab her well before she hit the floor. He looked around wildly and couldn't believe his eyes. A clone of his suit, painted in metallic silver and powerful. _Much _more powerful than his. His eyes widened then he squeezed them in concentration as he sent a fire ball at his attacker. The assailants mask retracted. Rhodes stared at him from it and Tony went cold.

"Give me Jenna, Tony." He said calmly.

"I can't." he whispered. Then, perfectly positioned, he shouted to JARVIS "NOW!" and dropped Jenna. JARVIS sent out a signal to the SHIELD headquarters directly positioned beneath him and the falling Jenna, and their sun roof opened and closed once she had fallen into its depths. He sighed and fought Rhodes one fire blast at a time. He ducked and swerved, flew through the night and over buildings. Rhodes sent laser blasts at him that he avoided and they hurtled beneath the stars through New York. Tony looked around himself rapidly for inspiration and spotted it: an electrical cable running above a block of apartments. He made for them as Rhodes followed in hot pursuit and he yanked them apart. He screamed:

"I'm sorry!" before plunging the electrical wires into Rhodes suit, electrocuting him with hundreds of volts and watching him drop to the sidewalk below.

Loki sprinted through the streets towards the building he had witnessed Jenna being dropped into, as he came to it, he saw the doors heavily guarded. He went around the back and scaled the wall, recognising the minimal amount of time he had. He climbed like a squirrel, jumping and clawing up the side of the building, and he slipped in through an open window. He landed on his feet cat-like and stood up slowly, looking at the room. It was just a normal office. He walked into the dark corridor and followed the only sound in the building – it could be the only place Jenna was being held. He heard her screaming and sped up, down flights of stairs and through long corridors, her genuine sobs growing louder with every step he took. As he burst through the doors he saw her, tears down her cheeks and a look of genuine terror. She looked over the shoulder of the SHIELD agent threatening her with a white oak stake and saw him. She mouthed 'I love you.' Before the SHIELD agent turned and saw Loki at the door, and plunged the stake into her heart. Her body shook and her skin took an appearance of leather. Then she was just a body, staring into Loki's eyes with no life left inside. His eyes welled up with tears for what felt like the first time in his life and he had time to look at the woman he loved for one more second before having to turn and run for his life from the agents. He used his demigod strength to break through a wall and fell through the air and landed with a thud on the ground, but didn't stop before continuing to pelt through the streets. He passed a dead Rhodes and blew into the nearest bar. He sat at a shady corner table and cried, the first genuine good thing he had had been cruelly snatched. Just then, his temporary phone rang. He had decided he needed one of these if he was to stay on earth for a while. It was Darcy.

"Yes?" he asked shortly.

"Any instructions?" she asked huffily at being spoken to like that.

"Prepare the suits." He said "We take action tomorrow." He hung up and looked blankly ahead. No wonder he had avoided love for so long. It hurt and it was horrible. He would never love again. It was too much to bear.


End file.
